Another Chance
by Pearl Lett
Summary: What cause us to love? Why do we love? When we know that will cause us pain and suffering. We hope that the other person would reach the finish line with us but we know that we would lose each other mid-journey. They say death is the end of everything, even pain and suffering end when you are dead. But really, death is the start of a new journey.
1. The Beginning of an End

My grammar is shit...'nough said.

I also edit the plot for the story, so those that read this before should read it again.

* * *

I would never forget the day that I first met Edward. How could I? He was the light that showed me the way out of the never ending darkness. I was thirteen when I met him, he was fifteen.

My family was wiped out by the mafia, everyone was gone: my father, mother, brother, uncle, aunt.

Everyone.

I was naive at thirteen, so ignorant in my own world that I didn't understand the precarious situation my family was in. It wasn't until the funeral that I finally understood.

I was raised like a princess by my parents. I had everything I wanted. Mansions, cars, jewelries, clothes, everything. There wasn't anything I want that I couldn't have. I wasn't taught, or rather I was never given the opportunity to experience reality. My reality was shaped, controlled, morph by my family. They protected me in ways they thought was right. It wasn't good for my adolescent development now that I think back on it, but it was all done with good intentions.

If I knew that the things I had were exchanged by the blood of my family, I rather I had nothing at all. I don't want a Chanel bag, I don't want a diamond rings, I just want my family, but it was too late then. They were six feet under the ground.

I wore a little black Chanel dress at the funeral, it was a warm sunny day, yet all I remember feeling was the cold. It was so cold, my hands were like those of a corpse. I felt the sunlight beating down on small body, but I could not feel the warmth.

I didn't cry, I don't know why I didn't, I just didn't . I felt detach from my reality, like the disoriented feeling one would feel when they just woke up.

There was no one there with me. Those that I called friends now gave me disgusted looks, those I thought I trusted turned their backs on me. I grew up fast, in a matter of 24 hours.

I had arranged for my family to be buried within land plots with each other. I din't want them to be separated.

I had stared lifelessly at the freshly covered grave.

I was not angry that my family was killed. I understood that what happened to them had happen to other families because of them. Karma will always find a way to take its course, no one can escape, they can only hope that karma wouldn't come at them full force.

I had heard the sound footstep, a heavier, quicker pace one and a lighter and slower one.

I had turned around, I saw a man and behind him was a boy.

The man had a pale, tired-looking complexion. He had collar-length blond hair, stood at 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, and gentle blue eyes that stared sadly at me. It wasn't the pitying looks that I got by the police officers when they told me my family was murdered. No it wasn't that, it was the eyes of full of sorrow for me, for my family. The man looked about 23, but the air of confidence, grace and authority he gave off made him feel older.

The boy behind him had perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. He was as tall as the blonde man, his complexion was also pale like the man but the boy had expressive emerald eyes. His untidied hair gave him a playful look unlike the suave and clean look the man had, he was like an angel.

The man cautiously walked up to me and then kneeled down on one knee, my eyes met his.

"Hello," he said, cautiously reaching for my hand. I flinched and took a step back and looked at him suspiciously. My family had made enemies, was he an enemy or a friend, I could not take a chance.

The man frown but quickly changed his composure and smiled gently at me and dropped his hand.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," he stated.

"Carlisle?" I repeated.

He nodded, "and that's my son Edward" he pointed toward the angelic looking boy.

I glance at the boy but my attention was quickly focused on Carlisle.

Carlisle.

That name seem to ring a bell.

Carlisle had waited patiently as I ruminate as to where I had heard that name.

And then a lightbulb turned on.

Carlisle! My father's best friend. The one he said I should look for if anything bad happen to him. At that time I couldn't grasp the concept of my family being in danger so I just laugh it off and didn't think of it until now.

" Lili?" I asked him, I remembered my father speaking on the phone with a man and he had called him that, my father had chuckled when the string of profanity started to rang out from the phone.

Carlisle grimace and I heard Edward snorted from behind. I looked at him, his lips were pressed in a tight line, his face was go slightly red. He was holding his laugh to the point that he was slightly shaking.

"Yes" Carlisle suddenly turned sad, he leaned forward and gave me a hug.

"I promise you they will pay. I promise," Carlisle said menacingly. I could feel the temperature drop, and at that moment I understood that Carlisle was a dangerous man.

Carlisle let me go and hesitantly looked at me.

"I'll be your guardian from now on. My wife and I have five children including Edward. Would you like to live with us?"

I stared at him, live with his family? He was but a stranger to me, I didn't want to but I have no place to go. The government would probably seize my parents property until I am of legal age.

Carlisle noticed me stiffen and looked imploringly at Edward.

Edward walked toward me, he didn't say anything, just stared.

He then handed me something small and cool to the touch. I looked at my hand and saw a small porcelain doll.

It was beautiful, its brown waves cascade down the length of its body which was decorated with a victorian dress. A masterpiece.

Edward still didn't say anything but his next actions had started the wheel of destiny for the both of us.

He patted my head. He didn't try to comfort me by his words, he just patted my head. Actions speak louder than words.

I then suddenly had this after death feeling. You know the light behind the tunnel? It was like I was walking in that tunnel and Edward was the light at the end of it.

I had felt cold tears falling down my face, and then I couldn't help it but burst into tears and hugged Edward, holding him tight like I want our body to becomes one.

Edward didn't say anything, he just held me.

Carlisle exhale in relief.

That was the moment when I fell in love with Edward Cullen, I didn't know then that my meeting with Edward Cullen were the catalyst of a decade of heartache.

* * *

The memories of the first meeting with Edward flashed through my mind.

I sigh. I might never be able to shake off my feeling for Edward.

I was 13 when I met Edward, it had been 10 years since then, I'm 23 now. I'm currently sitting on the first class section on a flight of Asiana Airline.

I'm was always fascinated with South Korea, I thought, South Korea would be a great place to start over. I didn't want to ever see Edward again, or any of the Cullen.

They didn't do anything wrong, it is just too painful for me.

I'm a hussy when it comes to pain, I would do anything and it surprises me that I had endured heartache for the last decade. But I had enough, I gave myself a time limit, and time is up.

Edward, oh Edward. Dickward, my little nicknamed for him, of course I never even are to say that to his face, I've only ever mentioned it in my diary but of course the Cullen would never know about it since I took my diary with me...I'm not that stupid as to leave something like a diary behind.

I giggled at his nickname.

Edward was like the moon, illuminating the night sky with his grace and beauty. But as I got older, I understood that like the moon, he was never within my grasp. He seemed so close yet so far away.

I never believed in love at first sight, but Edward was a close one. I fell further in love with Edward as I spent more time with him.

He is kind and gentle. But it is his gentleness and kindness that makes him cruel to me. He is kind and gentle to me, but that was it, I couldn't take it any further, no matter what I do I was just a little sister that he treat with favour. I fell in love because he is stubborn, he have the courage of his conviction though sometime aren't very willing to admit the err of his ways. I fell in love with how his lips tilt up a little when he is amuse, or how, when provoke, he can make the temperature drop with just a glance.

I love the person that is inside him, not the body that his soul currently reside in. It is just a skin that would deteriorate with time, though I won't bullshit and state looks don't matters, I have to admit his body is quite pleasing to the eye.

I never reserved myself around Edward. I turn into a child when I'm with him. I cry when I feel like it, I pout, I throw tantrum. I acted without any reservation because I feel so comfortable when I was with him.

I think I fell in love with Edward because of the porcelain doll. Stupid, really, I would've never imagine a porcelain doll would cause me to fall in love to only completely break my heart just 10 years later. The memories of that day is still fresh in my mind, it brings so much pain that it makes it hard to breath.

But that is the past now, everything of that nature is no longer important. I want to start a new beginning in South Korea, and letting Edward go is the only way I can do so. And that include forgetting all of the memories of him. It feels like I'm dying without him but I know I will survive without him.

I remember how naive and impulsive I was during my teenage years. I was like a stalker really, but one that he tolerated and protected. My family was killed by the mafia, and Carlisle had killed those that were responsible. The environment I grew up in weren't those up in wasn't the most legal of environment, so naturally I wasn't like my peers. I may look like harmless but I can protect myself and those that get in my ways are often removed.

A lot of girls got in my way. A lot of girls tried to seduce Edward. As I said, those that gets in my way are removed. Edward had never had a relationship, not that I know of anyway. That was until Bella.

Bella. Bella. Bella. That bitch.

But then again it could've been my imagination. I don't know, Edward's emotions are just too hard to guess. He is kind to everyone. Always a gentleman.

Gentle yet harsh, kind yet cruel. That's Edward.

Edward never truly said anything hurtful to me, he was always there when I needed him, except that one time.

It wasn't until recent years that I realized that when things are within my grasp, I can always get it, but the things that are not within my grasp, no matter what I do, I will never be able to attain it.

I never blame him for my heartache, because all of this time it was I who had ask for too much. How can you blame someone when it was your fault?

It was I who fooled myself into believing...how can I blame Edward when it was him who was compose this whole time while it was I that went insane.

Laughable really, an insane woman arguing with a sane man. One would wonder how insane that woman is.

What I had for him was not a simple crush, it was love. But no matter how great a love is, when it's one sided, it's doesn't matter.

I am thankful to Edward and the Cullen. They had taken me in when I was orphaned, they gave me a place to call home, yet now i'm leaving them. I am a coward, I know that. But I can't help it.

The violent jerking of the plane shake me out of my rumination.

I frowned. What is going on?

I could smell smoke. Smoke? Was the plane on fire?

Then the plane suddenly fall from the sky.

I could hear people screeching, the churning of the metal contorting. It was surreal.

It didn't happened slowly like in the movies. No, blink and you'll miss it. Time seem to fast forward.

My stomach churned violently. That feeling one have when they are going down on a roller coaster.

But I knew that unlike riding on a roller coaster. I didn't have the safety net of one.

The plane is falling and fast, and then in a blink of an eye. It exploded.

I can feel the fire licking my body as my body flew out of the broken plane.

The images of my life flash before me.

My time with my biological family. Edward. The beautiful porcelain doll he gave me. Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. Alice. Rosalie. Emmet.

The burning sensation brought me out of my reverie . It was so painful I couldn't even scream as the fire burn through my skin, but it was quickly put out as my body landed in the sea. I had thought the burning sensation would stop but the salt in the water made my burn a hundred times more painful. I couldn't breath, I could feel the sea water traveling down my lungs as I tried to gasp for air, but I couldn't break through the surface.

The sea was pulling me down into its depth, and fast. It's tentacle wrap tightly around me and pulled down, deeper and deeper into the ocean's depth.

My body convulse as it went into shock and I slowly lose my sight as black spot entered the peripheral of my eyes.

**NO! I WANT TO LIVE!**

**I WANT TO LIVE!**

But a human body have its limitation. It was not mind over matter in this situation.

The darkness descend, and my last thought was **I love you Edward.**

**Then I knew no more.**

* * *

**Third point of view**

Officer Swan stood in front of the Cullen Swan is a man of 40 years. He stand at 6 feet and have pale skin, brown eyes and curly hair.

The Cullen resides in a three story house with a deep porch that wrap around the house. The house's style looks around 100 years old and looked to be extremely spacious from the outside.

The Cullen's house stood on the outskirt of Forks, there they are surrounded my miles and miles of greeneries.

The Cullen are a mysterious group, this made many of the town people curious but it is their oppressing presence that puts a lot of the town people off.

Office Swan is an awkward man and is especially avoidance of delivering bad news, but the other officers weren't comfortable with being around the Cullen and Officer Swan is the only one that knew them, thanks to his daughter Bella who is the friend of Alice Cullen.

Rribeth Cullen was the little princess of the Cullen, everyone in town knew that. Those that didn't quickly learned their lessons. Though Rribeth was spoiled by the Cullen, her personality is quite down-to-earth, though there are situation when her inner spoil-brat peaks through. Rribeth is extremely smart like the rest of the Cullen, but she didn't pursue further education after she got out of high school though her GPA, SAT, ACT, AP, IQ scores could take her anywhere she want to go. Rribeth applied to Harvard as a joke and got accepted.

The Cullen was somewhat glad that Rribeth decided to stay in Forks. Though Rribeth is smart when it comes to academic, she isn't very smart when it comes to social interaction. The Cullen were worried that their little princess would get bullied.

The Cullen is very protective of Rribeth and Officer Swan is afraid what would happens if he tell the Cullen what had happened to their princess.

Officer Swan hesitantly knocked on the door. He waited for a few second before the door opened. The face of Carlisle Cullen appear in Officer Swan line of sight.

"Hello Charlie! What are you doing here? Come in, come in!" Carlisle stated amicably.

Charlie stiffly walked into the Cullen resident.

"Are you here for Bella? She is right..." Carlisle trailed of as he notices the solemnly look on Charlie's face.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Bella said questioningly.

Bella is a pretty little thing. She has pale, almost translucent skin, like a porcelain doll. Her lips were plumb and red. Her chocolate brown eyes have that spirit in them that give her a lively aura. She stood at 5'4, her brown hair cascade down her back reaching her waist.

She is the best friend of Alice Cullen, one of the only reason why Rosalie Cullen even tolerated her at all. Not that Bella was a bad person, it's just there's this unknown quality of Bella that irritated Rosalie

Charlie glanced at Bella and notices that all of the Cullen members are present.

Charlie gulps before trying to state his purpose.

"I'm here to tell you some bad news and I recommend that everyone take a seat,"

The Cullens frown but nevertheless complies.

Everyone took a seat except Edward, he just leans on the table, his back against the wall, his hand hold a glass of water.

"Okay, yesterday Asiana Airline flight 110395 to Seoul, South Korea exploded midway through its journey and the plane fell into the North Pacific Ocean and it is noted that all passengers were killed in explosion"

"Yes, we seen that on CNN yesterday," Carlisle stated and rest of the Cullen nodded in agreement.

Emmet and Rosalie is in their own little world, bored with what is going on. Jasper and Alice are more polite and sit patiently for Charlie to continue. Edward doesn't look too impress with the 'bad news'.

"Yes, but the passenger list just came in today," Charlie stated hesitantly.

"And?" Rosalie said irritated. Esme give Rosalie a reprimanding look.

Charlie didn't mind her tone and continue on his speech.

"...and...and," Charlie got tongue tied.

"Go ahead," Carlisle said encouragingly.

" and one of the passenger's name was Rribeth Cullen, some of her belongings was recovered but like other passengers, her body is lost at sea,"

**Crash! **

The sound of glass breaking rang out on the cold November night. Edward had unknowlingly gripped the glass too tight, and it broke to pieces.

Esme is shaking in disbelief as Carlisle hold her tight. Alice have a hand over her heart and her lips tremble as Jasper hold her hand tightly.

Bella is shocked. She couldn't grasp that Htriber is dead. It was barely a week ago that Bella saw Htriber, it was barely a week ago that they had a huge confrontation.

"..are they sure?" Edward said hoarsely, like he had not have any water for days.

Charlie give Edward a sorrowful look.

"I'm afraid they are, I'm sorry for your loss," Charlie lowered his head.

Edward clench his hand tightly as the broken pieces of glass imbedded into his hand, blood drips through the wound and dropping onto the white tile floor.

The blood spread onto the floor as Edward's heart clench painfully.

_She's gone._

A droplet of tear glide down his face.

But no matter how much tears he shed, Rribeth would never come back.

**She would never come back.**

* * *

Somewhere in South Korea, a girl opens her eyes.


	2. Death, be not proud

My grammar is pretty bad though I'm already starting college...sorry thanks, I'll update this when i have time or feel like it. Won't guarantee that I'll update regularly.

* * *

I remembered the first time I met you.

I was 13 and you 15.

You were like the moon, illuminating the night sky with your grace and beauty.

But like the moon you seem so close yet so far away. I hold my hand in the air, trying to have some grasp on reality. But I've become so drunk in your light, I forgot myself. So dizzy with the idea of love, I forgot I am Earth and you are the moon.

Without the moon, Earth would come into chaos. The ocean would come at a standstill, no tide dance across the vast body of water. But without Earth, the moon would just be the moon. I wish I can become an astronaut, so I can travel on a rocket and reach the moon. Then I could take a sign and plant on the moon and which state "This is Htriber's moon".

But that was what I had thought at 13, I am now 23. Ten long years, ten painful years. Life have beat senses into my head. I have learned the difference between expectation and reality. I passed through puberty, I passed through my coming of age yet my heart is still of that 13 years old little girl who fell in love with you.

No, I didn't fell in love because you were unattainable, the 'bad-boy', or heartbreaker. I fell in love because of the kindness that you secretly show, the kindness that you don't want other people to know.

I fell in love because you are stubborn, you have the courage of your conviction though sometime aren't very willing to admit the err of your ways. I fell in love with how your lips tilt up a little when you are amuse, or how, when provoke, you can quite literally freeze someone with your death glare.

I love the person that is inside you, not the body that your soul currently reside in. It is just a skin that would deteriorate with time, though I have to admit your body is quite pleasing to the eye. I pout, throw tantrums, cry, speak my mind, laugh, act cute in front of you because I want you to see who I am, and hoping maybe one day you'll can see that "hey the little girl I knew had grown up, I realize how great she is, I think I'm in love".

But expectation and reality are not the same thing. Every girl who tried to hook up with you, I kick them to the curb. Every relationship you had I sabotage them.

Now looking back, what a crazy mother fucker I was. Stalker with a pinch of the crazies. Though my heart remained at 13, my mind is already in its early twenties. People say you learn from your mistake, I like to think I've learned a whole course.

I learn that there are two kind of love, one is loving yourself and two is loving someone else. Loving yourself is despite of the other person's feeling, you still want to tie him to you, to own him, to possess him. But to love someone is despite not having him near you or with you, you still hope that he is happy, you do things that could make him happy.

Though I knew this at 18, I was too stubborn to admit that I was wrong, that what I'm doing is illegal. What makes it worse is that you never said anything though, you just look at me and smile. Yet every time I see that, my heart become cold, because even though your mouth curl into a half-moon , your eyes had betrayed your calm exterior. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I did things I thought that would make you come closer to me yet it only pushed you even further away.

I guess my mentality is still stuck at 13 yet you have already grew up, you grew up to be a wonderful man, a kind but cold man.

Gentle yet harsh, kind yet cruel. I think you are really kind because you never said anything hurtful to me, you were always by my side. It was my fault, I had crave for things you could not give, and that is my mistake. How can I blame someone who didn't do anything wrong when it was me that had started this cruel love.

Can it even be called love? When it was only me who looked at you. You had never seen me cry, I made sure of that. I wanted you to have the impression of a strong young woman, but I don't think I even need to hold my tears? Why? Because you have never look back at me, so how can you see?

Little girls always wanted a fairytale endings. With prince charming on a white horse whisking the princess to the extravagant castle and live happily ever after. But as I grew up, I learn that Ariel didn't really have her prince charming but dies and turn into foam while her prince charming marries another princess.

I think 23 years is a lot of time. During these years I had lived my days to the fullest, like I'll die tomorrow. I treasured every moment with you, and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose (Rose's a little bitch but I still love her anyway). I had spent it doing the things I wanted, and I didn't really regret anything.

You and your family had taken care of me since mom and dad died and I became an orphan. They had given me a family and a place to call home.

**But when god give something, he'll take away something. **

I learned that I had the last stage of brain tumor. I didn't understand a word the doctor were saying, but I at least understand the part where he said the tumor is too lodge into my brain for chemotherapy, radiation or even surgery to safely remove.

There is though a .01% chance that I'll live if I undertake treatments. If treatments doesn't work I'll slowly loses control of my limbs, of my speech and slowly loses my memories. No way in hell would I let myself deteriorate to the point of being a nuisance. I don't want you or the family to look at me with pity in your eyes.

It was really hard to hide my sickness when Carlisle is a prominent doctor himself, but a lot of makeup, concealer and lipstick did the trick. Every night, my head feels like someone is having an open surgery on it without any anesthesia .

I turned on the speaker playing some pop song to drown out my scream. Funny how Emmett said that I was going through puberty again; asshole, he also said I must have some killer period cramp and asked Carlisle if there is a treatment for PMS… = [….

I think I almost blew my cover when last night at dinner when Carlisle had given me strange looks when I had given everyone in the family a grand bear hug and stay stuck like glue with you to the point where Emmett had used man power and pull me off you. I had told him it was nothing and that I just realized how lucky I am to have them as family.

Esme became a little emotional at that point, jeez Esme why do you have to make me cry too. I think everyone was a little surprise because I had never express myself like that before, even to the point of crying. I didn't cry when mom and dad died, but I now cried because I was reluctant to let this family go.

The sky is still dark as the roaring of the engine disturb the silent night. I don't know what time it is , though it must be early morning. I think I've reached La Push because I can see the outline of the ocean. Dark murky water that enchant me with its peaceful silence.

I'm driving a mint Mini Cooper that Jasper had given me on my 17th birthday, I loved this car, this car signal the beginning of my adulthood, ironically it will also represent the end of my life.

I'm so tired, though I feel the migraine pounding in my head, it is the heavy heartache in my heart that is most prominent.

I asked myself, did I ever regret long you Edward? I though about it over and over again, and the answer is no. Though you didn't reciprocate my feeling and though I got hurt really badly, I had never regret loving you, though I do regret hoping for too much.

I can hear the wind roaring as I push the gas pedal to max, my hair blowing in the breeze as if having a celebration for they are finally free. I can feel it now, the feeling in your gut that tell you are falling.

I can't see anything, I can't feel anything except the freezing water that invade my breathing space and enters my lungs and slowly suffocate me.

I thrash and thrash, instinctually trying to free myself from death's grip.

But as second tick by, I start having black spots, my lungs screamed for air, my brain scream to live. But at that moment my heart had yearn for death.

I can feel life slipping through my fingers.

If god give me another chance, in another lifetime. I wish for us to never meet, to never know, to never cross path so that I wouldn't get hurt and history to repeat itself.

I don't know if I can let you go if we meet in another life time so it is best if we never cross path at all.

I love you so much and I wish you can find someone you'll love and treasured for the rest of this life and the life after that and so on.

**I love you.**

My body had one last jerk, the last attempt to fight for a chance to live. But it was overpowered by the presence of the winter water.

Darkness descend, and **I knew no more.**


	3. Another Chance

My grammar is shit...'nough said.

**Note**

Gangnam is a district of Seoul, the capital of South Korea. Properties in South Korea is extremely expensive, and those in Gangam are even more expensive. Properties there cost at least $1 million for a small size ( a 4 bedroom and 2 bathroom villa) and goes up infinitely for larger properties.

₩1 million = $1000

**_'Korean'_**

_**Neh-** yes _

_ ** Aigoo** -omg in a complaining tone_

_ **Oppa**- what younger female call an older male who is a couple years within their age_

_ **Mwo**- what?_

_** Omo**- omg in a surprise tone, or a complementary tone._

_** Unni**- what younger female call an older female_

**_ Areum- beauty_**

**_Samgyeopsal-_**_ i__t's roasted pork belly slices wrap with lettuce and other condiment and often eaten with rice and kimchi_

"English"

P.S in the Korean culture, the last name is first then follow by the first name... for example Will Smith will be Smith Will in Korea.

The korean age system is also different as they count the time you are in your mother's womb. For example when a child is born, the West would call that baby 1 day old and so on, but in the Korean culture, they are counted as being 1 year of age.

* * *

**_"One short sleepe past, wee wake eternally,_**  
_**And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die**__."_

_-John Donne_

* * *

**Location**: Seoul National University Hospital, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea.

The twelfth floor of Seoul National University Hospital contains 30 room. 26 of which are regular suites which lacks a guest room for revenue, and 4 are V.I.P rooms usually reserved for high profile patients. Those that occupies the V.I.P rooms are usually ex-presidents, CEOs, chairmans since it cost around ₩1 million a night there, that is not including the bill for specialized treatment patients.

So when a mysterious young girl is hospitalized in one of the V.I.P room, it made all of the hospital staffs curious. What's even more intriguing is the fact that there is a unit of doctors and nurse that tend the girl all around the clock. The staffs then have their background checked. Of course to become a doctor in Korea you have to get a background check, but this background check is much more intensive. The doctors and nurses all have their background checked along with their families and friends. The doctors and nurses that take care of the girl are named 007 and 008 by their colleague since the situation they are in is like a scene in the movies.

Team 007 and team 008 were called into the director's office and told that if any of them disclose any medical history or ailment of the girl in the V.I.P room to anyone, be it their families or friends, their medical career would be over as they would be blacklisted in every South Korean Hospital.

The team's members were sweating bullets as their usually amicable and kind director suddenly turned so serious.

_'** Understand?**' _the director said gravely

' _**예(ye)**_!' The team replied.

Today is team 007 shift. Four figures paced in the V.I.P room, the doctors looked at the patient's MRI while the nurses clean the girl's body and checked on her IV drip/

'_**Aigoo**_,' Sooyoung sighed. She had been a nurse for five years at the hospital, she had dealt with many V.I.P patients along with other members in 007, never had she encountered someone that had the amount of high security that the young girl has .

'_** Oppa**, **who do you think that little girl is? Why is she so highly guarded? Even the president didn't have this much security when he stayed here last time**_," Sooyoung pouted.

' **_Sooyoung ah, just mind your own business, we just need to do our job, the Americans have a saying_,** curiosity killed the cat,' the young doctor Sooyoung talked to reminded her gently, his name is Minho.

Sooyoung just looked at the young doctor in confusion.

'_**..curi...killa.. tah.. catu? Mwo**_?'

'**_Aigoo, Sooyoung ah, your English skill is still shit I see_,** " the nurse on the left of Sooyoung commented. Her name is Su-hwa.

'_ **Unni**!_' Sooyoung's face contorted in embarrassment.

' _**Curiosity killed the cat, do you get it now**_?' Jihoon, another doctor in the team, stated slowly.

'_**ahhh**_...' Sooyoung nodded.

' _**On all serious note, why does the girl need two team on the scene around the clock anyway? I mean I understand they need two nurses, but why two team?**_' Su-hwa said wryly.

'_** uhm...I don't know, the director didn't say anything about that**_,' Jihoo said, his attention is still on the MRI report.

'_**It kind of suck though, when she wakes up, her parent died in the car crash, she is the only one to survive**_,' Su-hwa said sadly.

Everyone is quiet for a moment to honor the dead.

'_** Unni, don't you think this girl is so pretty?**_' Sooyoung said enviously

Su-hwa nodded in agreement.

'_**Her name is Areum after all**_,' Minho smirked.

'_**Hmm...a beauty indeed**_' Jihoo agreed.

Jung Areum is the young girl's name.

Areum is a mixed child. Her father was Canadian while her mother was Korean.

She has milky pale skin and big doe-like eyes. Korean usually don't have epicanthal folds, but as a mix child, Areum did. She inherited her father nose, high-bridge and straight, though a smaller version so it fitted her face very well. Her face is small and she posses a v-shape jaw. The combination of her features make her look like a porcelain doll. She possess a baby-face, with pink plushie cheeks and long dark lashes that curl at the end.

Her father was quite tall, he stood around 6'5, her mother though was on the shorter spectrum with 5'2.

Though she isn't short like her mother, she didn't inherit her father's tall physique either. She stand at 5'5, about average by American standard but quite tall for Korean girls.

She has pale, long, thin legs and slim body. She isn't anorexic, just the perfect combination of fat and muscle.

Areum possess all the traits of the standard of beauty in South Korea, so to Korean, she is considered to be extremely beautiful, perhaps beautiful to the point that would make guys stop and stare.

But right now Areum is in a coma as a result of the car accident three months ago. Because she is not capable of consuming any food, team 007 and 008 had to feed her through a tube and vitamin shots.

Thus her usually flushy complexion is now green and sickly.

' _**There are intensive damage to Miss Jung's medial temporal lobe and frontal lobe. She have a high chance of developing retrograde amnesia and little to none chance of anterograde amnesia**_,' Minho announced as he scribble his observation down on the medical folder.

'_**um...you guys want to go for some soju **_**_afterwo_****_rk _**?_** Perha****ps we should get some samgyeopsal too, I'm having a huge craving for it**_," Sooyung said

'_**Sure**_,' the rest of team 007 replied.

' _**Let's go to the one by-**_' Su-hwa thoughts were interrupted by the alarm sound of the cardiac monitor.

The patient heart rate was falling rapidly.

' _**Unknown cause of falling heart rate, Sooyoung get me the magical defibrillator please, the patient heart just stop**_,' Jihoo said nervously.

If anything happen to Areum while she is on their watch, they were told that there would be dire consequence.

Sooyoung ran out of the room as Minho administered CPR.

For some unfathomable reason, all of the magical defibrillator on the 12th floor so Sooyoung had to ran down one flight of stair to get the machine. When she arrived at the 11th floor, the door to get into the hall were jammed. It took her three minutes to open it. When she finally get into the corridor, there are two patients who are wheeled down to the operating room but it seems that something is wrong with the wheels thus the cart are immobile, blocking her way.

Sooyoung huffed in exasperation. What is with her luck today? First Areum's heart stop, then 12th floor ran out of defibrillator, the door to floor 11 was jammed, now people are blocking her way.

It took about 3 minutes to sort through the chaos and Sooyoung ran to the supply closet.

As Sooyoung was trying to obtain a magical defibrillator, Jihoo, Minho and Su-hwa is trying to revive Areum.

'_**Come one, live! You're only 16!**_' Su-hwa whispered anxiously as Jihoo furiously pressed onto Areum's chest.

_**'Where's Sooyoung**_?' Minho said, agitated.

'_**I'm here, I'm here, there was traffic...don't even ask about it**_,' Sooyoung said winded. She gave Minho the defibrillator before crouching down to catch her breath.

Minho rub the paddle feverishly, 'Clear!'

**BZZZ**

'Clear!'

**BZZZ**

'Clear!'

**BZZZ**

And the process stars over and over again, but Areum shows no sign of regaining conscious.

It had been 30 minutes.

Team 007 breathing was labored. The atmosphere was suffocating, the tension palpable with every inhale and exhale.

'_**Jung Areum, 16, passed away on the third of November, 20XX, 11:03**_'

**Beeeeeep**. The machine's bell rang throughout the room.

'_**Damn...fucking black-listed...**_' Sooyoung moaned.

Then suddenly, like a miracle, they heard the beeping sound again.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It is a steady rhythm.

_**'Oh thank god!'**_ Su-hwa yelled in relief.

_**' Heart rate stable at 85 bpm,**_' Minho stated.

Unbeknownst to the members of team 007, Areum's fingers twitched.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise that when Areum suddenly opened her eye.

'**AGHHHHHHH!**' the sound of terror echo into the hall way, causing other patients and staff to wonder what in the world is going on in the V.I.P. section.

They always knew rich people were crazy.

Make no mistake, Jung Areum died on the third of November, 20XX. Her soul had already left the body at the moment of the car accident. Because the soul had left, that was why the body was unresponsive and stayed in a state of coma. The moment the body had died, when its organ had all stop working, a portal was opened, leaving the body vulnerable to the forces of Fate. It was during this time that Fate gave a little present to one of her unfortunate child.

Dark brown eyes blink against the blinding light, in its depth were confusion and disorientation. The body of Jung Areum had finally awaken.

However, the person who woke up is not Jung Areum. The soul that now inhabits the body is not that of Jung Areum, but of Cullen Rribeth.

Or Rribeth Cullen as the American would call the soul.

Rribeth Cullen.

Rribeth.

**Rebirth.**

**The wheel of destiny once more took a spin.**

* * *

**Author's note**

Rribeth is an anagram of rebirth.

R-r-i-b-e-t-h

Rebirth contains 2 Rs, an I, a B, an E, a T and a H

=D...before I named the character Htriber...that sounded so weird so I tried a different order and Rribeth is the best one.


	4. I am Areum

**My grammar is shit...'nough said.****  
**

**Author's note**

The body is Areum's, but the soul is Rribeth's. When the doctors talk to the soul of Rribeth, in their mind they call her Areum because they don't know the shady busines that is going on spiritually.

_'Korean'_

English

* * *

Rribeth looked at her surrounding, there was no light, no nothing. She couldn't even see her fingers, she couldn't feel her body. Her body is gone so she is just a being, alone in the universe. There is no sound, not even the high frequency buzzing. Just silence.

This must be death.

A sudden wave of fury collapse on Rribeth. She choke in its intensity. She was absolutely furious.

She chose to leave everything behind so she could start a new life. By her own hand, she had crushed her inner-fragility and finally, finally was able to let Edward go yet her chance to start anew was taken away from her.

This was not fair! It's not fair Rribeth knew better than to throw a tantrum but she couldn't help it. Though she knew that there is nothing fair in life, she just couldn't help but be angered.

Though Rribeth believed in God, she doesn't believe in Jesus Christ. It's just not her thing. She knows that there is a higher being out there, but she is skeptical of anyone claiming to be of a higher power. That notion just doesn't sit well with her. Rribeth believe in Buddhism, though she doesn't practice it, she believe in it. One of the reason is that,first, Buddha didn't claim he was a god, and two, Buddhism is teaching of an ideology not worshipping an entity.

God took her family away from her when she was just 13. Perhaps they deserved it, but what did she do to deserve losing all her relatives in a single night.

Rribeth felt bitter when she remembered the loathing stare her neighbors gave her.

"They got what they deserve! Hmph!" their whispers penetrated her muddled mind.

Over the span of one night, she lost everything, she lost a part of herself. Rribeth was never the same, even when she was with the Cullen, with the exception of Edward. She had no reservation around Edward.

Before her family died, no one dared to say even the smallest reprimand were deemed too harsh. But when her protectors were gone, they showed her their true self. Rribeth was just an innocent child back then, she didn't even know the concept of contempt, that is for herself. She was so protected by her family that she lacked the basic survival skill, that is to know what others are feeling.

Her whole world was fake, like how in The Truman Show, Truman didn't know his world was fake.

She grew cynical, and believe the standard to apply to everyone.

Even when she lived with the Cullen, it couldn't reverse the damage. She devise a motto, in which she kept till just before her death.

If you don't violate me, I won't violate you. But if you dare to, I'll make it so that it it worse to live than die for you.

For a child to face such harsh reality, it was inevitable that psychologically, that child is damage in some way or form.

Rribeth was never the same.

Why? Why me? Rribeth had silently asked this question for a decade. Why did her family had to leave her? Why did she fell in love with someone who would never return her affections? Why? Why?

Rribeth understood that she is much more fortunate than most, but she couldn't help but ask why.

For a long time, Rribeth wanted to cry. She wanted to mourn her parent, aunt, uncle, brother. She wanted to mourn the death of her innocence. She wanted to mourn her devastating love.

But she couldn't, she could no longer cry because right now she is an entity, just a being that is the equivalence of thin air.

She is dead. The finality just hit Rribeth.

She is dead.

She would never be able to see Carlisle scold her. She would never get to eat pastries that Esme make. She would never get to go shopping with Alice. She would never argue with Rosalie, play with Emmet, tease on Jasper. No, she would never again be able to do those things.

And Edward...Edward.

She would never hear him play on the piano, or feel him pat her head affectionately.

No, she would never see him again.

No. No. **NO! NO! NO!**

Rribeth was enraged! She want to eat Esme's food, she want to hear Carlisle scold her, she want to argue with Rosalie, she want to play with Emmett, she want to tease Jasper, she want to see Edward!

**No! No!**

She can't die! She can't die! It's not okay!

Whatever being that is out there. Buddha, god, Jesus, whoever! Please don't take life away from me! Please, you owe me too much! Please!

I want to live! **I WANT TO LIVE!**

Then suddenly, Rribeth felt a force that pulling her down.

The sudden intrusion scared Rribeth , she tried to fight it but still she couldn't, it was futile.

Rribeth was suddenly engulfed in excruciating pain.

What she felt when the plan exploded was a light feathery touch in comparison. The pain was sharp and intensive, it focused on her forehead. It felt like the world most fucked-up migraine times a thousand that went on a steroid overdrive.

UGH!

Rribeth wanted to scream but she couldn't move let alone make a sound. Rribeth then realized that she could move and speak.

So she screamed on the top of her lungs.

AGHHHH!AGH!UGH!

The air was cold and everything was so bright. Her senses were attacked with different colors and pictures.

Rribeth could feel multiple pair of hands trying to restrain her. She violently thrash and swirm, hoping to get away from her pursuer but to no avail.

' _&^* &^$* ^%$^ &^%^*( ^$$$*$# $$%^%###$%^&* ( ©åå∑´´åœ%$#œå¬µæƒΩΩƒ˜˜∂ƒ_!'

Rribeth could hear multiple muffled yell but she couldn't understand what they were saying. The most prominent one seem to belong to a man. She then realized that they were speaking in Korean, and peculiarly, Rribeth could slowly understood what they said.

'_...Su-hwa...patient...wild...sedate..a dose of Phenobarbital_,' a masculine voice said.

Rribeth didn't understand what's going on. Though she was interested in the Korean pop culture, she had never learned Korean. She could sometimes understand simple words but never a whole sentence.

The ordeal with the strangers distracted Rribeth from the pain, but it was still painful nevertheless. Rribeth clutched her head and moaned, she still tried to thrash around, as if the action would lessen her torture.

Then Rribeth felt a sharp pinch, like those of an insect bite, and she suddenly lost all of her strength. She stopped thrashing and grew stilled.

Before losing her conscious she could hear sighs of relief, and some saying something but Rribeth was too out of it to remembered what was said.

* * *

Rribeth slowly regained conscious. Everything was so bright and white. Was this heaven? The aching in her head tells her no.

It took Rribeth a few seconds before she her senses properly assimilate to her surrounding. Everything is so clear, that was the first thing that Rribeth noticed. Her eyesight was pretty bad, one eye was -3.25 the other -4.25. Thus it doesn't make sense in the least bit that her sight is 20/20, actually her eyesight seems to be even better than 20/20.

In the peripheral of her eye, Rribeth could see four fingers looking at her anxiously. She leaned her head and look at them questiongly.

' _Miss Jung, how are you feeling? Is your head still tender_?' a young doctor said.

Miss Jung? Cullen was her last name. Where the fuck did Jung came from. Rribeth frowns as she thinks there is some sort of mix up.

The young doctor misinterpreted her frown for discomfort and he came close to her and was about to touch her head to see where there was still pressure when Rribeth flinched at moved out of his reach.

The young doctor dropped his hand and scratch his neck nervously.

'_Miss Jung, Doctor Lee was only trying to checked the source of your discomfort so we can diagnosed you so you can begin you treatments,_' the other doctor in the room stated, who Rribeth learned later name is Doctor Shin.

"Are you speaking to me?" a clear bell-like sound said though it sounded a bit hoarse.

Rribeth eyes widened. That wasn't her voice! She had almost a slightly tenor female voice, yet the sound that came out of her throat just now was absolutely a soprano, furthermore, it sound like a child, not a 23 years old woman.

Again, the doctors and nurse mistaken her shocked for her glaring at them.

The doctors and nurses were sweating bullets. Shit. One complaint from this patient and they could say goodbye to future raises. Fuck. Forget raises, they might even lose their jobs.

'_My apologies Miss Jung..I-_" Doctor Shin trailed off.

He was about to shit in his pants. After Areum awoken, she had scared them shitless with her moaning and thrashing, fortunately they were able to sustain her and put her to sleep. Needless to say, all were forgotten, even the part where Areum had momentarily died, they got a ₩5 million won bonus, each, from the director.

They ask the director why they got so much, now normally who would be stupid enough question free money but when things are too good to be true , one is bound to be suspicious. The director told them not to repeat what he say to anyone, and the team nodded director told team 007 that Jung Areum's parent died because of complication with the Underworld. Though her parents were killed, Areum still had connections to the chaebols (refers to a South Korean form of business conglomerate. They are typically global multinationals owning numerous international enterprises).She also have connections with high level military officers and she also know the president. The director warned that it is imperative that the team does not piss her off, because if she take offense, then they can say goodbye to their career in South Korea. The team almost shit in their pants at that moment.

Seeing the pale face of the team, the director laughed evilly internally. Now he would never tell them that what he said was simply not true, that's what they get for telling his wife he went to a club for fun. The director is a faithful to his wife, it's just curious as to what makes so many of his colleague go to these kind of clubs. When his wife found out she was furious and slapped him with a divorce paper. Now his wide is the apple of his eye, and he managed to convinced her to not leave him. His wife still made him sleep on the couch after 3 months! 3 months! Abstinence is killing him! So they can all suffer! Suffer!

The director knew what really happened but of course he would never tell them. MU-AH-AH! *evil laugh*

All joke aside, the director don't want to take any risk of the real story being leak. That could destroy his career, the team's career, and the hospital finance.

Jung Areum and her parents were driving from Incheon to Gangnam when their car were hit with a speeding lamborghini going the opposite direction. Her parent died on impact while Areum her sustain minimal injuries. The driver of the lamborghini was highly intoxicated, when the cop obtain the perpetrator, his BAC was .785%; the BAC limit in South Korean is .05% . Needless to say the man was intoxicated to the point if there were to be a meteor hitting earth right then, he would've stay intoxicated and sleep.

Now, under normal circumstances, his ass would've been in jail faster than you can say alcohol. However, his intoxicated ass is the heir of a famous Chaebol group. His father used his influences to hush the incident, and the intoxicated heir went free. The reason why Areum's hospitalization and background was so mysterious and top secret was because it is a ploy for a cover-up. The un-named Chaebol president told the director that if there were any leaks, all those responsible can kiss their career goodbye and that they won't even be able to find a job in South Korea.

The director almost had a heart attack. So he decided to let the team share some of his stress, it was only fair. But of course he would never be cruel enough to tell them the truth. At least when the paparazzi caught wind of this scandal, only the director would be held responsible.

Now none of the members of team 007 knew that the director were trying to protect them, they always thought he was an ass.

Rribeth looks at Doctor Shin and the rest of the hospital staffs, their face were pale and panicked. Rribeth raised her eyebrows at the team, what got their knickers in a twist?

Now, after hearing the BS that the director spewed, they were scared shitless of Areum, they didn't know what to do. The room was silent. Rribeth cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit disoriented," Rribeth apologized. Rribeth didn't know what got their knickers in a twist but her tone might make them misunderstand so she stated apologetically.

'_Of course, no off-...ahem_' Doctor Shin cleared his throat.

"I mean..ahem, of course, no offense taken," Doctor Shin quickly switched to English. Doctor Shin could tell that though Areum understood Korean, she prefers to speak in English, one can tell by how at the time she woke up till now, she didn't say a single word in Korean.

"Can you please tell me what's the date?" Rribeth said pleasantly while kneading her temple.

"It's June 7th," Doctor Shin replied.

June 7th? But Rribeth clearly remembered when she took the flight to South Korea it was November 3rd.

"The year?" Rribeth asked exhaustedly.

The staff members look at each other.

" 20XX, Miss Jung, you've been in a coma for three months, ever since March 7th," Doctor Shin calmly replied

What? That's impossible! Not only did Rribeth had the accident in early November, the incident, if Doctor Shin told the right year, must have occurred 2 years ago! What the fuck is going on?

Wait a second! Why is he still calling Rribeth, Miss Jung?

Once, it might've been a mistake. Twice? A coincident? Yeah right.

"I'm sorry, what did you just called me?" Rribeth asked -dazed.

"Miss Jung?" Doctor Shin asked hesistantly.

"My name is not Jung!" Rribeth yelled

The member of team 007 glanced at each other.

'Retrograde amnesia,' Rribeth heard a young nurse from the back of the room murmur confidently.

The staff look at Rribeth worrily.

"What? I'm not crazy! I'm not! My name is not-!" Rribeth paused in mid sentence as a wave of pain hit her.

**AUGH!**

She clutched her head and screamed.

Her screams sent the staffs into another frenzy. They all tried to held her down as one of the nurse ran out of the room to get sedative shots.

Rribeth had no idea what was going on beside the head splitting migraine that is pulsing in her head.

Then like a waterdam, memories from the life of Jung Areum flooded into her brain. Images of Jung Areum as a child, playing innocently with her parent in the snow, of Jung Areum pouting, yelling, smiling.

The images are coming faster and faster, the colors are whirling inside her head. The process was so intense, it made Rribeth see white spot and finally blacked out from pain.

****** ~0~ **

Somewhere in a Villa in Gangnam, Seoul, a body of a young girl lean against the window frame. Her long black hair trails down to her thigh as she sat in a white leather couch. The contrast between her hair color and her complexion made her look even paler than she was. She wasn't pale in the sense of ghostly pale, but in a milky pale kind of way. Her body shivers from the cold though the heater was turned on. She wore a white knitted Chanel sweater along with a black Victoria Secret sweatpant. On her feet were an adorable pair of white, fluffy bunny slippers.

Outside, a sea of white covered the landscape of her private estate. South Korea have extreme winters, the temperature can reach 30 degree F. The girl's body is a bit on the frail side and so it prevented her from going outside to play in the snow.

Her lips were red from her biting them nervously. She was really excited. Her house in Forks just finish its construction and all the furniture were put into place, it only now awaits its owner.

The girl's name is Rribeth Cullen, or rather, was Rribeth Cullen. She is now call Jung Areum, or rather Areum Jung as the American would've call her. She is about to turn 17 in a couple of days. Coincidentally, Areum Jung's birthday is the same as that of Rribeth Cullen, November 3rd. It've been almost five months since she had woken up as Areum. Rribeth inherited Areum's memories after her brain attack, though she have Areum's memories, Rribeth 's memories of her past life is the most prominent while Areum's is more like a movie; she felt like the memories of Areum's didn't completely assimilated with hers.

After getting the $10 million compensation in exchange for complete secrecy of the car accident, Areum was sure she didn't need to do anything for the rest of her life. Though, the original Areum's parent weren't poor either. They do have a villa in Gangnam, the location itself display how much wealth her parent had, let alone owning a large villa in Gangnam.

Rribeth, no, it's Areum now, stood up and paced around her room nervously. Her house in Fork was completed recently, though not as extravagant as that of the Cullen, it was a luxurious house nevertheless. Areum was going to live alone so there was no points of buying a mansion, who is going to live there? Ghosts?

Areum planned for the house to locate near the Cullen's. Areum found out after dieing once, that she dearly miss the Cullen, she regretted her choice to leave them when she was Rribeth. No, Areum decided, she wouldn't make the same mistake again. So what Edward didn't return her feelings, that doesn't mean she should give up her whole family because of it. Fuck Bella, she and Edward can be together if that's what makes them happy. Death kind of strip off Rribeth's stubbornness toward Edward. Now the thought of Edward doesn't seem so powerful now.

She wouldn't tell them she was Rribeth, who the fuck would believe her? Carlisle's probably going to recommend a psychiatric ward for her. No thanks.

No, she would come as Areum, just Areum. She just want to be around them, that's all. She wouldn't tell them who she is, just watching them is satisfying enough.

Areum stop pacing and sat down, determined.

'_Oppa, can I have a first class ticket to Forks, Washington please_?' Areum called her agents.

The original Areum's parent had some connection and often those people are in some kind of debt ( not the monetary kind) to them, so she had agents that would do her bidding so now Areum took that to her advantage.

'_Hmm, thanks, bye_,' Areum hung up her iPhone.

Areum eyes shine in anticipation.

**Forks, here I come.**


End file.
